Chuck vs Everyone Else
by PrincessRachel13
Summary: How Chuck and Sarah handle being spies and lovers. Following 3.13.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. Everyone Else**

_A/N: This is my take on what happens post 3.13. Had to take a stab at it too with this stupidly long hiatus. Hope you enjoy it. Not sure how long I'm gonna make it but there'll be a few chapters._

_

* * *

_

The smile on Sarah's face was enough to melt his insides into a puddle. The deft caress of her fingers under the hem of his shirt and along the contour of his spine did nothing to stifle his overwhelming desire for her. If he could tear his eyes away from her even for a second he would realize how unromantic and suffocating there current locale was, but he was already six feet deep into a hazy, all-consuming bubble of nothing but Sarah. Her lips dragged across the nape of his neck, elliciting a strangled, "Fuuuck."

"What's the matter, Chuck?" she asked innocently, licking her lips and slipping her hands into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling their bodies impossibly closer.

This new side of Sarah he'd discovered two days ago... the adorably innocent, sexually aggressive temptress. And if possible he loved her even more... though he was slightly intimidated by this new personality reveal, a new layer under her professionally hardened exterior.

He gasped as their pelvis' connected... hardening his own... area... even more.

"God, I don't... I don't know how... Uhh." Her teeth nipped playfully at his bottom lip, momentarily blindsiding his thoughts. "How are... we're really going to do this here?"

Sarah pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

Those were quickly becoming his five favorite words.

* * *

**10 minutes ago...**

Casey audibly groaned at the blatant PDA between his two partners. He wished he'd thought to get a seat on the opposite end of the plane... on a different flight. They'd ignored his previous grunts of disgust and he'd resigned to burying his head into the seat, closing his eyes, and hoping for death. When the flight attendant stopped in their aisle with her cart, he'd been more than disappointed at the lack of hard alcohol. It was the only thing that could counter the thought of sticking Bartowski with the tranq dart in his pocket. He grunted at the proffered beer, taking a gracious swig, and making the mistake of looking to his right as the stewardess coughed nonchalantly to get the attention of Chuck and Sarah.

Casey nearly replaced the beer in his mouth with bile, but swallowed before it surfaced. "Oh, for the love of God, get a room."

Sarah smirked at Casey over Chuck's shoulder. "We're all set, thanks," she said to the stewardess. The woman grinned uncomfortably and turned to the next aisle of passengers.

Chuck wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection... with any other woman. But since sealing the deal in Paris... _Paris, Paris of all places_... he hadn't been able to control his lips, his fingers, his rapidly trembling heart (which had been erratically all over the place since their first kiss in Paris, that he feared a heart attack would strike him down), and Sarah's level of self-control was impossibly lower than his own. And it was pretty fun to rub it in Casey's face.

Sarah's warm breath tickled his ear eliciting a strangled gulp. "How do you feel about joining the mile high club?" He just gaped at her incredulously. She beamed broadly, stroking her hand along his jaw and closed his wide open mouth. "Go to the bathroom. I'll meet you there in a minute."

He stood up expectantly, ungracefully slamming his head into the overhead compartment.

"What the fuck, Bartowski?" Casey scowled up at Chuck, his beer adorning the front of his shirt. The fire in his eyes emblazoned by the innocent grin on Sarah's face.

Chuck rubbed at the back of his head, ducking low and wiggling through the tiny space between Casey and the seat in front of him. "Sorry, Cas... ahh." He yelped, tripping on Casey's leg and knocking the remaining contents of Casey's beer down his crotch. Chuck's eyes nearly bugged out of his head, eyebrows raised to the hilt, fear building under his skin, and his ass tingling where his girlfriend brazenly pinched it.

Casey's head whipped to his right so fast Chuck thought the vein was going to pop out of his neck. "Walker, I swear to God..."

With the slight distraction Chuck quickly slipped into the aisle and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

Sarah silenced his words, poking her head over the seat and waving down the stewardess. "I'm sorry to bother you but do you happen to have a towel? My friend here had a little accident."

Casey's jaw clenched so tight she thought he might have chipped a tooth. If she wasn't so positively giddy she might actually feel bad about what happened, but as it turned out she didn't feel an ounce of remorse, besides Chuck wasn't _supposed_ to spill Casey's beer. Chuck was waiting for her in the bathroom to have sex no less... _her_ Chuck... her _boyfriend_. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy and... _alive_. As she stepped over a livid Casey she came to the conclusion that she _hadn't_ ever been this alive and that's why this new side of her turned her on her head and confused the hell out of her. She didn't realize this side of her existed. The smile already plastered on her lips radiated to her eyes. This is what it felt like to be in love.

* * *

Chuck was engulfed by a warmth in his belly, lunging hungrily for Sarah's lips. He moaned against her mouth allowing her tongue to slip past his lips. His fingers quickly undid the buttons of her coat and pushed the hindering garment off her shoulders. Smiling into her mouth he trailed his fingers down to the next infringing series of buttons. If she wasn't wearing the same white shirt he'd dressed her in after saving her life, he'd be frustrated by how many more buttons his fingers kept finding. As it turned out, the thought that she wanted to wear his shirt instead of her own on their flight to Burbank managed to reinforce the reality of their relationship... not like he needed anymore reassurance after round one, two, three... finally the last button.

She sighed into his mouth as his palms rested along her abdomen, his fingers pressing deliciously into her sides. As they traveled slowly north and around her back to unclasp her bra she grabbed his hands. "There's no time for that," she said breathlessly. She quickly undid his jeans and slid them and his briefs down to his ankles. Chuck gaped at her speed, blinked for a near millisecond and found her nearly naked in front of him, her own pants and underwear having seemingly dissolved.

"How... did... you," he stammered.

She silenced him, claiming his lips, marking him. "We've wasted too much time."

Stretching her lips with his smile, he couldn't agree more. Three stupid years when they could have been doing this all along.

Taking her by surprise he lifted her into his arms, and stumbled backwards, his back painfully colliding with the corner of the sink. "Ow," he moaned. "There is no fuckin' room in here." He reluctantly put her down, massaging his sore back. "People have sex in here all the time?" he asked incredulously. "It doesn't seem doable."

"Oh, it's doable. And we're going to do it." She smashed her lips back against his where they belonged and pushed him so he was nearly sitting against the sink.

He clutched her to his chest, lifting her awkwardly against him again.

* * *

The knock on the door caused his arms to give way and he dropped Sarah to the ground. "I'm busy," he squeaked as Sarah's knee connected with his groin. "Ohhhh, shit."

She grimaced regretfully, reaching a hand out to his groin in a gesture to rectify her action. He groaned for a different reason, incredulous.

"Chuck?"

Chuck's head whipped up so fast he nearly missed giving Sarah an uppercut. They locked eyes, Chuck's face draining of all color. "Who the fuck is that?" he whimpered quietly.

Sarah pressed her fingers against his lips, "Shh," she whispered. Her hands slipped down to her ankle, unsheathing a knife from the holster. Her overprotectiveness seemed to spike to a new level. She pushed Chuck against the wall and put herself between him and the possible threat on the other side of the door. Very slowly she inched the door open and snuck a peak at the face of the female voice.

"Oh my god, Walker!" said the voice delightedly. "This flight just got so much more interesting."

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_A/N: This is real short but I wanted to get something up. I wanted to get this up a while ago but I kept re-writing the damn thing. I will get more written very soon... I promise... if Honeymooners doesn't continually distract me. What a perfect episode that was. Anyway I hope you find this story amusing. I tried to make it funny, but really, humor is difficult to write._

_

* * *

_

Carina Miller stood on the other side of the door, a smile plastered so wide and resolute across her face, she could have been mistaken for a barbie doll. "Sooo... how are you? It's been awhile!"

Sarah just gaped at the intruder. If she wasn't about to flash everyone on board she would have reached out and slapped the look of dumb innocence off her friend's face, but her nakedness was now reserved for Chuck's eyes only... and apparently Carina, from certain angles. Sarah unconsciously gripped the knife tighter in her palm, nearly breaking the skin. Behind her she could hear Chuck scrambling to pull up his pants. She wanted to reach behind her and rip them back down off his hips, but both her hands were occupied.

"You're in quite a compromising position there, Agent Walker. Are you about to _do a job_? Or is this purely professional? And with, gasp, Chuck?" She feigned shocked stupidity, clasping her hand over her mouth. She tried poking her head through the slot in the door to reaffirm her words, "Hiiii Chuckie." Sarah severed the intrusion with a menacing glare.

"If you don't walk away right now... I'm not responsible for what happens to you." Her knifed hand cocked back threateningly. Chuck caught her wrist in his grasp, snaking an arm around her waist. She sighed under the touch and his fingers feebly wrestled the weapon from her grasp.

Carina carried on as if she hadn't heard. "I thought you too would still be playing the annoying will we/won't we game. My god, Walker, that went on for nearly three years. No wonder you have that pissed off look in your eyes... three years without a man between the sheets. That's gotta be rough." Her head exaggeratedly swayed side to side. "How's it now?... Rough?... Or, oh my god, is this your first time?"

Quite frankly Sarah was surprised she'd let her rant continue on as long as it had. "Great, you continue with your little coy, suggestive remarks. I'm going to enjoy me some... rough sex." She meant to make a big show of slamming the door in Carina's face but her foot blocked it's progress.

By now there little charade had attracted the wandering eyes of some eavesdropping passengers including the stewardess making her way towards them. "Excuse me," the woman called as she drew closer.

Due to the slight distraction, Sarah was able to kick Carina's foot out of the way. "Casey's in 13B. Go!"

"But I have to pee."

* * *

Every horny guy on board drank in the sight of Carina as she practically glided down the aisle. She stopped a few feet behind Casey's seat, certain she could see the unmistakable scowl on his face even from the back of his head. His gaze was on the ceiling as an elderly man leaned over the aisle, attempting to engage in conversation with the Colonel, but it was very obviously one-sided.

"Well, hello Johnny," Carina said, looming over him, and effectively thwarting the old man's words.

Casey grunted at the voice. "Perfect," he mumbled under his breath. He self-consciously adjusted the towel over his wet lap as Carina squeezed into the seat beside him.

"Who's the pretty lady?" the old geezer asked, coyly bumping Casey's shoulder with a weak fist. He seemed to think that he and Casey had become real chummy within the last two minutes. It didn't matter that Casey had nearly grunted twice during his longwinded monologue.

Casey visibly flinched under the wrinkly touch, but reluctantly swallowed his anger. He would rather stuff the guy's fingers down his throat, both to diffuse the unwelcome contact and his overlapping gums.

"I'm his... _girlfriend_," Carina beamed, looping her arms through Casey's. _This would be fun. _"Carina," she said holding her hand out to shake with the man, smiling at the sidelong glance Casey was throwing at her.

* * *

A knock immediately preceded the clicking of the door latch. "Hello?"

"Yes?" Sarah asked, failing at masking the disdain in her voice and clapping a hand over Chuck's mouth.

"Is everything alright in there? The pilot has turned on the seatbelt sign. I suggest you return to your... _seats._" The stewardess made no attempt to mask the disdain in _her_ voice.

Chuck sighed into Sarah's palm. "Busted."

"Shh," she whispered threateningly. Her glower never left her face as she slowly extracted her fingers. She kneeled down and disappeared her hand into the jeans still around her ankles.

Chuck huffed at the object clutched in her palm. "Sarah, don't be ridiculous."

"What? You don't want me?"

Chuck nearly laughed at the stupidity of that question, but her voice was filled with genuine worry. "Is that a real question? Of course I want you. I've always wanted you." His hands reached for her waist, gently stroking his fingers across her naked flesh.

"Then what's the problem?" Her eyes bore into his head, trying to read him.

Slowly stroking a hand up her side to distract her, he easily ripped the CIA badge from her fingers. "Is this really a matter of national security?"

"It is to me." Again they were interrupted with a louder, more persistent knocking on the door.

"I'm waiting." The tone of the voice was anything but patient.

Chuck watched as Sarah's eyes turned dark, her teeth grinding together. "Give me that!" She lunged for her badge but Chuck easily lifted it over his head and out of her reach.

Sarah made a few weak attempts to retrieve it but sighed dejectedly a moment later. "Fine, but you know I could really get that if I tried."

"I know, but do you really want to cause me bodily harm?"

"Yes." Chuck's face turned into a frown. "Just not the kind you're thinking." Her arms drew around his waist bringing closer to her again.

"Oh god," he moaned. He slipped her badge in the back of his pocket and moved his fingers to button her shirt back up. "The moment was pretty effectively ruined anyway, don't you think?" he said with a small grin.

She ignored him, standing up on her tip-toes. "This isn't over," she whispered into his ear, "just temporarily on hold till we get home... or in the car... maybe the airport."

"Please, stop," he whimpered. "I'll go first." He leaned down to give her a quick kiss and opened the door, shutting it quickly behind him.

The stewardess was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring daggers at him. "Just you?"

He nodded, smiling shyly. "I had a little too much to drink."

* * *

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

_A/N: Hey I did it! Only took forever and a day to finish this chapter. But anyway I hope you enjoy. Please review._

**

* * *

**

Chuck swallowed, forcing a grin on his face. "Carina... hi. Always a pleasure." She was clutching Casey's arm, leaning into his side, while he had a none-too-discreet grimace all over his face. Whether or not it was in disgust or pleasurable pain was not detectable. Chuck recalled the photo Sarah had shown him from two years ago: Casey in his shamrock boxers, cuffed and gagged on Carina's hotel bed. They had laughed about that for weeks behind Casey's back. Just thinking about it now settled his nerves, but only for a moment.

"Nice to finally see you Chuck. Where's Sarah? Working out her frustration?" She grinned wickedly making Chuck's insides go all flippy floppy.

"Not yet," Sarah interjected, brushing up against Chuck's side. "You may excuse yourself now," she said gesturing to the seat that did not belong to her.

Carina's skillful fingers danced up Casey's arm. "But I'm having fun," she whined.

"Carina...," Sarah warned. Casey's knuckles had turned a ghostly shade of white.

"Actually," she tilted her head forward, seeking out Casey's gaze, "_darling_, would you mind taking my seat?" She flashed a broad smile, putting on a show for the old man across the aisle hanging on their every word.

Casey's shoulders visibly relaxed. "Gladly." Carefully he stood up, shielding the still wet swell in his pants and followed Carina's words to her vacated seat.

Carina rested her chin in her palm as she watched Casey walk away, her smile flitting at the corners. She was waiting for Sarah's expectant quip.

"You mind moving your ass down a seat?"

There it was. Lacking in creativity but still hard-nosed Sarah Walker. She nodded, standing slowly. "You're not thinking of finishing what you started are you?"

Sarah finally settled into the middle seat, Chuck to her left. "Ok, Carina," she said exasperated. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? It couldn't just be coincidence that we're on the same flight together?"

"No. Not with you. Spill."

"Beckman will brief you on that." Her features quickly shifted, resuming their smugness. "So how long have you two been sleeping together?"

Sarah nervously cleared her throat, disentangling her hand with Chuck's as she felt her palm grow sweaty. She hadn't even realized she'd been holding his hand. "I'm not discussing this with you. It's none of your business."

Carina scoffed. "Don't give me that, Walker. I see you, what? Once every two years?" Sarah's eyebrows rose in agreement but failed to meet her eyes. It didn't take much for Carina to pick up on her friend's subtle cues even with the infrequent visits and drop-ins and missions.

Chuck had been unusually quiet during their exchange, watching curiously and munching on the complimentary wafer cookies Casey had left behind. _Whatever happened to peanuts?_

"Fine," she huffed. "We'll talk... later."

"Say no more. I get it." Carina plastered on her most rueful smirk. She was certainly enjoying herself. Maybe it had something to do with the two cocktails she had before boarding the plane. "Chuck's bad in the sack."

Cookie bits spewed out of Chuck's mouth, coating the seat in front of him while the rest lodged in his throat.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked worriedly, patting his back.

He coughed, clearing his throat. "Yeah, yeah. Uhh. Thanks."

She quickly rounded on Carina. "Are you sure you boarded the right flight? Perhaps you were headed for Moscow... or Tokyo?"

"Definitely not allowed back in Moscow. As for Tokyo, that's my next mission."

"Really?" Chuck asked, his curiosity peaked.

"No. Not really," she deadpanned.

He rolled his eyes.

"Stop diverting the conversation. Sarah?"

Chuck watched his girlfriend intently. Her cheeks had grown a rosy hue and she was actually... fidgety.

"No! Chuck is not bad in bed! And we've only been sleeping with each other for three days... six times to be exact, the last of which you ruined. So there. Are you happy now?"

Chuck's eyebrows nearly climbed off his head.

"Yes."

"That's it? No more haggling?"

"Yeah. That's it. I'm glad."

Finally a real smile graced her face. Whether or not it was completely genuine, Sarah couldn't detect. That was the funny and endlessly frustrating thing about Carina. She was an unpredictable loose cannon that Sarah misjudged countless times, and herself on the other hand was seemingly an open book to Carina; she could always read her. Nonetheless she appreciated the gesture.

* * *

Sarah slowed Chuck's pace, pulling on his arm looped through her own, creating distance between Casey and Carina.

"Don't."

"Don't what?" she asked innocently, placing a lingering kiss on his cheek. "I'm not going to try anything. This airport is far too crowded anyway. I'm tired of being interrupted."

"To be fair, it only happened once."

"One time too many." She paused, her eyebrows rising in question. "Why?" she asked incredulously. "You want it to happen again?"

"What? No. Of course not. But... I don't know... clandestine rendezvous can be kind of hot." His cheeky grin did something inside of Sarah, just like every other time he had looked at her like that.

"Now you've changed your mind? I thought you were on the other side of the fence?"

"What can I say. I'm easily persuaded."

She smirked, wrapping her arms around his waist. "On the topic of secrets. Do we want to tell Beckman?"

Chuck gave her a funny look. "Um... what exactly are you suggesting here... secrets, illicit affairs... let's leave the General out of this."

"Really? We're not gonna tell her about us?"

"Oh, is that what you meant?"

She slapped him in the arm. "Oh god. No, Beckman will not be privy to our sex life."

By now their companions had been swallowed by the crowd, though neither seemed to notice.

"I know that," he smirked. "I was just... I don't know... I just want _you_." He emphasized his point by pulling her snug against his body. "I want to be with you with no interruptions from the CIA or Beckman or Casey or Carina... again. And I'm not just talking about sex. I want this to be real."

"It is real, Chuck." Her smile lit up her entire face making Chuck's insides go flippy floppy for an entirely different reason this time.

"So, it's decided. Full disclosure. We tell Beckman that we're dating." Sarah nodded and he sealed the agreement with a kiss to her nose.

"Come on," she said, reluctantly pulling away and resuming their linked arms. "We shouldn't have left Casey and Carina together," she smirked.

* * *

Morgan was waiting for them at baggage claim, his palms instantly sweating at the sight of his gorgeous one-night stand. His eyes never left her as the four approached him. "Carina. Hi. What are you doing here?" His voice bordered on prepubescent boyish screech and over-eager fanboy.

"Hello... Martin, is it?" She remembered his name of course, but decided it would be more fun to dangle him over the precipice a bit.

He just shook his head, eyeing her up and down, remembering their romp on his bed. "Yeah, yeah... Morgan." His voice momentarily trailed off while his eyes lewdly undressed her. The snapping of Carina's fingers in front of his face brought him back to Earth. "So you just happened to be in Paris too?"

"Sure," she shrugged nonchalantly, spotting her bag on the conveyer belt and pulled it off.

His eyebrows rose in suspicion, before the pieces finally clicked. "Oh my god! You're a spy too!"

"Shhh, moron," Casey warned, whipping his head around to see if anyone heard.

"Um... yes?" She looked to Chuck and Sarah to reassure she wasn't compromising herself.

Chuck smirked. "It's okay, Carina. Morgan's with us now."

"Really? This guy?" Carina blocked Morgan's hug attempt with a hand against his forehead, holding him at arms length, her eyes still scanning between Chuck and Sarah, disbelievingly.

"Believe me, it was a shock to me too." Casey slung his bag over his shoulder and began heading towards the doors.

"Wasn't he the one to get Morgan on the team?" Chuck mouthed to Sarah.

Sarah smiled. "You know Casey. He's just recently warmed up to you, and I'm betting it's going to take much longer with Morgan."

Chuck slipped his arm around her waist. "Let's get out of here."

"Yes," she nodded happily. "So we can finish." Chuck audibly gulped as her tongue slowly passed over her lips.

* * *

"Wait... wait," Chuck panted between kisses. "Shh." He clapped his hand over her mouth to trump the imminent outburst. "I think someone's coming."

Somehow they had found themselves in the storage closet, killing some time before their briefing with Beckman. He was a little weary about Casey and Carina, not really all that far away. Their less than subtle departure left little doubt as to what they were getting up to, especially under the watchful eyes of seasoned spies. Though they were supposed to be "changing" Chuck was pretty sure he'd be undressing and redressing in the same clothes.

Sarah's lips moved under his palm causing a shiver to rattle his spine. Her engulfing warmth settled comfortably atop his lap only amplified the flutters. "I don't care," she mumbled, prying away his fingers. "Besides, I locked the door."

She immediately resumed their lip lock and successfully resumed traversing his body with her hands. Chuck didn't think it was possible to form logical thoughts at this point, yet focusing his brain on the deft touch of her fingers both kept him from getting _too_ excited and woke up the babbling side of his conscience. A million different adjectives were forming behind his eyes... all of the lascivious variety.

Sarah wasn't wasting any time, just barely pulling her lips away from his long enough to pull his shirt over his head. As her lips began descending down his neck and collarbone and chest she slowly eased off Chuck's lap but at the last second he managed to grab her ass and hoist her higher on his lap.

"Wait...," Chuck squeaked out as he plopped Sarah down in a particularly sensitive region.

"What now?" She was breathing heavily, obviously frustrated.

"I just... I love you..."

Only Chuck would slow things down to be romantic. Their foreheads both met each other half way, their lips following suit.

"I want to take you on a real date. We've never really gotten the chance. At least one that didn't end in car chases or gun fights or Casey coming to our rescue."

"Ok," she whispered across his lips.

"How about a concert... just us. We'll tell all the baddies to take the night off."

Her smile was all the answer he needed. Capturing her lower lip in his teeth he finally pushed the shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Her fingers were already pulling down the zipper on his pants, not remembering when exactly she'd unclasped his belt.

The sudden pounding on the door caused Sarah to bite down, hard, on Chuck's lip. He whimpered audibly, sucking his lip into his mouth. "Damn."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry," she mouthed as both her hands came up to capture his face. "I didn't mean to."

"I know," he smiled as she kissed along the bite mark.x

They heard someone clearing their throat as if they could see right through the door. "You'd better zip up," came Carina's voice. "Beckman's waiting."

Sarah felt Chuck's sigh against her cheek. "That woman is a major cock block."

"Well, we'll always have Paris."

* * *

more to come... someday... hopefully sooner than later


End file.
